Não Seria Nenhum Problema
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Naruto, logicu um TEMASHIKA, metade eh tradução e a outra metade foi criada por mi,CONTEM HENTAI, se naum gosta naum leia, deixe uma review para uma novata...BOM JÁ FIZ UMA REVISÃO E ME PARECE QUE OS ERROS FORAM CONCERTADOS


**Naruto não me pertence...**

**GENTE COMO HJ NAUM TINHA NADA PRA FAZER(BOM NA VDD TINHA MAS...) EU RESOLVI CONSERTAR OS ERROS QUE TINHAM NESSE FIC E POSTAR DE NOVO, ESPERO QUE ESTEJA MELHOR!!!! **

**Não Seria Nenhum Problema**

Mulheres, eu decidi, são problemáticas.

Com tudo, não havia nada particularmente novo sobre esta observação. Eu tinha essa opinião há anos, sempre, desde a primeira vez que eu fui colocado na mesma equipe com Ino e Chouji e tive que escutar essa menina loira detestável falando alto na minha orelha, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era gastar a tarde que olhando as nuvens. Mas quando as nuvens continuaram nuvens, e Ino continuou Ino, as mulheres no geral encontravam maneiras novas e criativas de serem problemáticas.

Bem, esta ai uma mulher especifica: Temari.

Eu sabia que ia ser problemática desde a primeira vez que nos nos encontramos, na arena do Chuunin Chiken. Era mais poderosa do que eu, e muito mais esperta do que meu ultimo oponente, e eu realmente tive que pensar de mais de duas vezes para prende-la. Para não começar machucado e golpeado, tive de usar quase todo meu chakra. Era o bastante. Decidi não ganhar a luta, porque o seguinte, com certeza ia ser bem pior, e eu não tinha nenhum desejo particular de ser um Chuunin. Mas os examinadores em toda sua esperteza, assim decidiram, ainda bem que não me nomearam Jounin

Eu olhei as nuvens, a seguir suspirei. Mesmo com todo o problema que os exames e a luta forneceram, eram ainda como Shogi, de uma maneira. Sendo um chuunin, eu poderia usar meu jeito estratégico através deles. Porém eles tinham definido regras para trabalhar, como as devidas formas para sondar as fraquezas.

Tudo que faltava aos meus problemas atuais.

Suspirei alto, embora não houvesse ninguém ao redor para me ouvir, tentei deixar passar e focalizar as nuvens vagando. Pelo menos eu podia recordar, não tinha melhor maneira para fugir do que tem me incomodado. Olhando fixamente nas nuvens, me sentindo em paz, algo que, o fato ser um ninja, me permitiu raríssimas vezes.

Parei um pouco de trabalhar. E deixei-me ir, deixei minha mente vagar com as nuvens em seus trajetos místicos através do céu azul. E então, quando eu comecei a relaxar lá fora, eu vi seu rosto outra vez. O rosto determinado, confiável que usou naquela luta. Não o sorriso que usou pra me irritar, ou para zombar. Apenas seu rosto sorrindo, essa que olhou genuinamente feliz, essa que eu via diariamente agora. Essa que faz meu coração balançar e forçou-me a gastar muita energia para controlar minhas emoções e manter o meu ar de irritação natural.

Eu bani a imagem rapidamente, mas não rapidamente o bastante. Porque mesmo sendo apenas uma visão, provocada pelo meu inconsciente irritante insubordinado, faz com que o mesmo sorriso maldito aparecesse na minha própria cara, pela minha própria vontade, como todas as vezes que eu a via.

Como verdadeiramente, chocante, problemático.

- Porque eu não me surpreendo em encontra-lo aqui?

A voz, como o sorriso, era bem familiar. Inclinando minha cabeça para trás, eu deixei meus olhos caírem sobre garota que está atrás de mim. Naturalmente era ela, com seu leque gigante nas costas.

Eu grunhi e pus minhas mãos atrás da cabeça, e virei então, novamente, a minha cabeça voltando a olhar fixamente no céu, esperando que resolvesse me deixar sozinho. Não que eu não apreciei sua companhia, apenas tinha andado mais e mais agitado estes dias. Como dito, incomodado.

Naturalmente, ignorou-me. Eu ria por dentro, recordando o tempo onde disse que eu era burro durante a missão para resgatar o Uchiha.

Suportar-la então... eu pesava que era mais chata do que a minha mãe.

Agora, se somente pudesse me convencer, de que isto era uma coisa ruim, talvez assim eu poderia parar de prestar tanta atenção em como era bonito seu olhar quando sorri para mim.

Temari olhou fixamente para baixo, para mim. Então, obviamente determinando que eu não ia realmente dizer qualquer coisa, sentou na grama ao meu lado e virou seu próprio olhar para o céu. Nós permanecemos assim, desse jeito, por alguns minutos, somente uma sombra escura no canto de minha visão, me dizia que estava lá. Eu poderia, pensei, parar de ser agressivo. Afinal pelo menos ela tinha a habilidade de manter-se quieta, ao contrário de Ino. Estava quase calmo, algo que com a presença dela, nunca estive.

Surpreendentemente, quando falou, não arruinou. Sua voz era macia e reflexiva, algo que eu ouvi somente uma ou duas vezes antes.

- Você sabe, apenas olhando as nuvens, eu sinto quase como se estivesse em casa. Eu suponho que são as mesmas em toda parte.

Eu fiquei surpreendido. E sentei-me ligeiramente. - Você presta atenção nas nuvens quando está em Sunagakure?

Piscou e sorriu para mim. - Não tem nada melhor pra fazer, quando está muito quente, as vezes não da nem pra se mover.

Eu deitei um pouco para trás. - De algum modo nunca pensaria em você prestando atenção nas nuvens!

- E eu nunca pensei em você como o tipo responsável, em quanto há reuniões la dentro, você está aqui! - Sua voz era lúcida, aguda. Fiz uma careta.

- As reuniões são muito problemáticas. Se eu os informar com rapidez, eu posso sair aqui e relaxar. Ou eu posso se um determinado Jounin, não insistisse em ficar me seguindo. - Eu disparei nela um olhar, para que não tivesse como de costume nenhum efeito.

Instantaneamente, riu e jogou-se na grama ao meu lado, sorriu brincalhona, enquanto sustentou seu rosto em cima de seus cotovelos, bem perto do meu para o conforto de todos.

- Você não esta enganando qualquer um, sabe. Mesmo a maioria das pessoas da sua vila pensam que você ainda vai ser uma lenda algum dia. E são muito relutantes em contar à seu respeito para qualquer um de fora."

Eu sussurrei, cansado. - Muito

- seu problemático. - Terminou com um sorriso. - Você promete que um dia o promoverão a Hokage pra mim, promete?

Eu fiquei horrorizado - Hokage? NÃO, NÃO, NÃO. Esse é o sonho do Naruto, não o meu. Deveria ir falar com ele!!

Riu outra vez, um som surpreendentemente musical. - Você fica bonitinho quando esta frustrado!!

Mais uma vez, eu não tive realmente nenhuma resposta. Eu mantive meus olhos fixando firmemente o céu, embora não registrando realmente qualquer coisa, e tentado desesperadamente não ficar vermelho. Infelizmente, consegui tudo, menos o que chamaria de bem sucedido.

- Aww, o que é isto? Hã, o gênio rabugento está vermelho!!

Mulheres, eu pensei, tentando não ficar mais vermelho. Este é exatamente o significado que tinha trabalhar com elas. Eu tive bastante a dizer do tempo que as mulheres estavam pensasando coisas normais de pessoas normais, deixei-a sozinha quando flertava. De que uso era um QI de 200 quando ninguém me diria mesmo como jogar o jogo?

Finalmente começando a ficar o sob o controle, eu girei minha cabeça para o lado e pus minha melhor cara aborrecida. - Desde quando hoje é o dia de encher o Shikamaru? Eu não me lembro de ver isso na agenda da tarde.

Temari sorriu descaradamente. - Bom, já que você é agradável e tinha a agenda livre, pensei em fazer algo para passarmos a tarde.

Eu murmurei e virei minha cabeça para o céu, tentando não prestar nenhuma atenção nela. O que não estava sendo fácil, já que esta pareceu chegar mais perto de mim. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu ouvido. E então falou outra vez, em uma voz baixa sensual, a qual eu não sabia que possuía. Convenceu-me, de uma vez por todas, de que não havia qualquer regra neste jogo. Porque se houvesse, usar aquela voz seria a primeira coisa ilegal.

- E eu tive algumas idéias interessantes, muuuuiito interessantes!

Eu admito, nem meu cérebro conseguiu ficar distraido, com QI de 200 ou não, mandando uma mulher como Temari sussurrar um comentário daquele no meu ouvido, especialmente com essa voz, enquanto várias cenas passavam de relance na minha mente, redistribuiu todo meu sangue instantaneamente. Indo parar em um local, onde eu penso, que é razoavelmente óbvio.

Eu não conseguia nem falar e quando tive coragem de encara-la, Temari tinha começado a andar e estava se afastado, os ombros agitavam-se e os risos soavam através do campo. Eu fiquei lá por um momento, lutando para acalmar meus hormônios, deixa-los sob o controle, antes de admitir finalmente o óbvio.

Eu tinha sido pego. Verdadeiramente pego.

Eu pensei por um momento.

Aw, inferno. Desde quando eu vou perder para uma menina, não importa de que jeito? E hey, se não houver nenhuma regra neste jogo, o que significa, simplesmente que eu não tenho nenhuma limitação. Fora o fato de ter uma vantagem em ser misteriosa e enigmática, que vemos por ser mulher, Temari e eu somos muito próximos quanto a inteligência e cálculos.

Eu fiquei de pé e estiquei-me. Então eu chamei ela.

- Hey, Temari !

- Yeah? - Sua voz ainda tremula, sorriu, virou e piscou pra mim sem nenhum arrependimento.

- Eu esqueci de mencionar algo.

Ainda sorrindo, andou para trás através da grama, o sol da tarde atrás dela que ilumina seus cabelos loiros como se estivesse cercada por uma luz. Era bonito, mas eu tinha outras matérias para me concentrar neste momento, e eu não ia me distrair desta vez. Eu mantive o olhar aborrecido, porque era importante que não suspeitasse qualquer coisa até que fosse tarde demais.

Eu esperei até que estivesse a aproximadamente dez pés de mim. No ponto em que sua sombra tocou nos meus pés, e não importa quão rápido seus reflexos, ela não ia escapar.

- O que você quer me dizer? - Seu tom ainda era vitorioso.

Bem, estava a ponto de mudar.

Eu sorri.

- Kage Mane no Jutsu!!!

Uma expressão de choque veio sobre seu rosto. - Whaa!!!- Tentou se afastar, mas para sua derrota, foi pega rapidamente. Eu soltei minhas mãos, e ela não teve nenhuma escolha, a não ser fazer o mesmo.

Eu andei para a frente lentamente, sorriso que se alargou ao ver o olhar apreensivo dela. O Oh sim, o placar foi invertido agora. Agora era minha vez de ser divertido e superior.

- Você sabe, se você quiser me desafiar, não deveria baixar sua guarda desse jeito. Lembra como eu trabalho, Temari? Cada vez que meu oponente pensa que me encurralou é justo uma armadilha. Você deveria ter aprendido isso na primeira vez.

Eu andei para a frente, passo a passo, até que nós ficamos somente polegadas distantes. Eu sorri para ela. E então, finalmente um impulso que eu tenho suprimido por meses, talvez até mesmo anos, eu me inclinei para frente, na direção dela, até que nossos lábios estiveram somente um centímetro separados. Eu podia ouvir e sentir sua respiração agitada na minha boca, e me diverti bastante saber que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, a tinha frustado completamente. Eu olhei fixamente nos olhos dela por um minuto. Havia uma apreensão a¡, e uma irritação, mas havia também algo mais, algo que estava oculto.

Nenhuma matéria. - Porque você sabe, Temari. Nem sempre vou dizer que desisto.

Eu prendi seu olhar um segundo mais, e então, a missão foi cumprida, eu liberei-a e ela olhou para cima. - Apenas esta, uma última vez. - Vingança ou não, eu não ia forçar uma menina a beijar-me. Eu já tive bastante problemas com elas.

Eu comecei a rir e virei pra me afastar, mas antes que eu pudesse, as mãos de Temari agarraram-me pela parte dianteira da minha roupa de Chuunin, me arrastou para baixo e puxou minha boca para dela.

E então, enquanto eu olhei fixamente em seus olhos azuis tempestuosos, eu descobri o que estava oculto neles.

Sensualidade. E talvez mais.

Mas não era agora a hora para a contemplação. Finalmente capaz liberar toda minha frustração ascendente reprimida, eu puxei-a de encontro a mim fortemente, enterrando minhas mãos na sua nuca que eu queria tocar assim há muito tempo. Os braços travados em torno do meu pescoço enquanto me beijou furiosa, sua língua invadiu minha boca. Eu beijei-a intensamente jogando-a para trás, combinando seus movimentos com meus, sentindo apenas o seu gosto, enquanto seguia testes padrões acariciando sua nuca com as pontas de meus dedos. Eu fui bem recompensado quando ouvi seus geimidos que caiam na minha boca semi-aberta, suas próprias mãos que moveram-se agitadas através das minhas costas, frustradas pela roupa de Chuunin.

Finalmente nós separamos, para a respirar. Temari descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro, pressionando seu rosto em meu pescoço. Podia sentir seu sorriso. Não que eu pudesse responsabiliza-la por ele; meu próprio rosto permanentemente aborrecido, foi coberto agora com um sorriso indecente.

- Bem,- disse finalmente, em uma voz baixa que me deu arrepios na espinha – realmente seu gênio tem bons conhecimentos sobre como beijar...

Eu ri. - Se não, eu teria que tratar de suas queixas.

-Isso seria problemático. - Terminou com um sorriso conhecido. Então foi para trás, olhando para mim questionando.

- Assim, - murmurou, - como nós ficamos?

Embora seu tom era calmo, eu podia ouvir uma nota real da preocupação subjacente nele. E isso importou quase tanto quanto seu beijo, porque significou que este não era justo usa-la. Ela queria um relacionamento real.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um minuto. Era mandona, tinha uma atitude, e tinha um poderoso psicopata como irmão e Kazekage, assim estava completa e totalmente MORTO se eu a machcasse. Vivia também em uma outra vila, assim que a distância seria dolorosa. Pensar nisso era demasiadamente incômodo.

E recusa-la não era simplesmente uma opção.

Eu ri pesaroso, fazendo com que desse um olhar zombeteiro. - Hmm?

- Ah, nada. Apenas pensando de vou ter que admitir ao velho que estava certo.

- Sobre que?

- Há três anos, quando eu estava me queixando sobre como as mulheres eram problemáticas, disse-me que algum dia quando eu crescesse compreenderia porque o valem a pena. - ambos estavam sorrindo, - eu penso que finalmente entendi.

Riu deliciosamente e puxou-me para baixo para um outro beijo. Quando este terminou, seu leque estava jogado na terra e meu colete de chunin já estava meio aberto

- Assim, puro, - disse com um delicioso olhar pecaminoso, - quer mostrar-me apenas quão longe seu gênio vai?

- Isso, - eu não respondi, quando eu puxei-a para mim uma vez mais, - não seria nenhum problema.

Então ela tirou o colete que a estava incomodando, e começou a tirar a blusa de baixo também, passou a acariciar minhas costas e eu senti que tinha de retribuir. Após desamarrar a fita que prendia sua blusa, consegui ver finalmente que as mulheres não eram tão problemáticas, não nesse tipo de situação.

Vi então uma coisa que deixaria qualquer homem excitado, sua lingerrie era preta, seus seios ficavam ainda maiores dentro daquele meia-taça minúsculo, que tirei rapidamente.

Comecei acariciando-a, uma mão estava em seu seio e a outra na sua perna, ela gemia em meu ouvido para me provocar , quando de repente senti que uma mão invadia minha calça, procurando sentir o membro duro. Sua procura foi bem sucedida pois quando vi ela já tinha colocado ele para fora.

Ela então começou a acaricia-lo passando os dedos envolta até chegar na ponta, eu sem reação sentia arrepios.

- Vejo que te peguei de novo, Nara Shikamaru - o sorriso vitorioso voltou aos seu lábios

Foi o suficiente para que eu lhe tirasse a saia, e a calcinha. Agora sim, ela tinha achado meu ponto fraco mais eu também achei o dela, ainda de pé, abri suas pernas e comecei a passar meus dedos na entrada de sua vagina, até que penetrei-a com um deles.

- Pelo jeito temos a mesma fraqueza - eu disse.

Ela deu um gemido de prazer, deitamos na grama, eu por cima com as mãos em seus seios, ela em baixo com as pernas abertas preparada para a penetração. Não adiei mais, penetrei lentamente para sentir sua reação, afinal não queria que sentisse dor. No começo senti que ela estava incomodada então perguntei:

- Quer que eu pare?

Ela sorriu e disse - Não foi você mesmo que disse que nem sempre ia desistir.

Aquilo soou como um encorajador para que continuasse, esperei ela relaxar para então continuar a penetração. Fiz movimentos que nem mesmo sabia fazer, por puro instinto, senti que ela me acompanhava. Ela gritava de prazer, afinal não é todo dia que se resolve fazer uma loucura com o cara preguiçoso das nuvens e decidiu aproveitar ao máximo. Eu também senti muito prazer nisso fora o fato de finalmente estar controlando essa mulher.

Meus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápido já que estava no final, senti ela amolecer em baixo de mim enquanto eu sentia um prazer inexplicável, me senti soltar todas as minhas energias dentro dela, enquanto sentia suas contrações de prazer.

Cai ao seu lado, exausto e suado.

Sem perceber adormeci, quando despertei ouvi barulho de água.

Atrás das arvores corria um rio, Temari estava la, toda nua tomando um banho. Quando me viu, também nu. Ficou vermelha e mergulhou na água.

- Era isso o que esperava de mim - perguntei curioso para saber o que ela achou da minha performance

- Nem de um gênio como você ousaria esperar tanto! - disse após sair das águas como uma linda sereia

Não pude segurar a minha vontade, então agarrei-a e beijei-a desesperadamente como se precisa-se disso para viver, senti que correspondia com o mesmo calor. Com aquela proximidade senti que ia ficar excitado por isso me afastei e disse:

- Você, não deveria fazer isso, é uma loucura!"

Temari perdendo toda a vergonha falou

- Só tenho mais um dia aqui em Konoha, amanhã cedo volto para Suna e essa loucura terá acabado.

Sorri entendendo sua mensagem, afinal só tínhamos mais um dia. Agarrei-a e deixei que nossos corpos se tocassem sentindo um as emoções do outro.

De algum modo estávamos conectados, sempre estivemos, o que se concretizou ainda mais com aquela tarde olhando as nuvens.

**Gostou???**

**Não gostou???**

**Expresse sua opinião, deixe uma review!!!!**

**Não demora mais que 2 min e vai me fazer muito feliz!!!!**

**Ja ne...**


End file.
